A Sweet Sin
by daejae.bae
Summary: Mereka ditakdirkan Tuhan bertemu bukan dari sebuah anugerah. Kenangan pahit, darah, dan dosa yang mengikat ikrar keduanya. Yoo Youngjae, yang berusaha mencari warna dalam kehampaan. Dan si pendosa termanis – Jung Daehyun. – BL (BoyxBoy), DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)
1. Chap 1 : Fault in Love

Aku mencintai tanganmu..

Manis..

Dan hangat..

* * *

 **A Sweet Sin**

 _"Two Shoot"_

 **Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

 **Summary :**

"Dari awal bertemu, aku melenyapkan semua harapanmu." – Jung Daehyun.

 **Disclaimer :**

 _All cast is god and their parent own._

 **Warning :**

 _Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab close and don't judge!_

 **Note :**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Zoe x Adora yang menjadi _chara_ di komik _"Winter Wood". No plagiat! It's my pure ideas._

.

.

Maaf, openingnya ga jelas. Niatnya sih mau buat angst, tapi tau dah berhasil apa kaga :v

* * *

"Sayang, aku pulang." Suara derit pintu masuk membuat seorang pria manis yang meringkuk di depan sofa rumahnya itu mengalihkan matanya dari televisi. Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup cepat terdengar jelas untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu. Aroma tubuhnya terhidu kuat oleh hidungnya. Dan pastinya suara yang tak asing baginya terdengar jelas dari pintu masuk.

"Daehyun?" Lelaki itu meraba-raba lengan sofa yang ada. Beranjak lalu berlari memeluk hingga membuat pria itu kesulitan bernapas untuk detik-detik pertama. Tangannya beranjak untuk membalas hangat tubuhnya. Perasaan menyesakkan yang hangat. Pria itu terbiasa untuk merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba ini. Dan akhirnya Daehyun – orang yang lelaki itu panggil – dengan sukarela memberikan pelukan dan mengusak rambutnya.

Daehyun mencumbu pucuk kepala pria manisnya, membuat dirinya terlena pada pelukan kekasih yang dirindukannya.

"D, dae.. aku sangat takut kau takkan kembali." Youngjae merabakan tangannya pada gundukan pipi dingin Daehyun. Tiupan angin membuatnya membeku. Atau mungkin karena tubuh Daehyun yang tak pernah kunjung menghangat. Kapanpun ia menyentuhnya. Hanya kedinginan yang mejalar melalui jari-jarinya.

Ia mencapai tangan Youngjae, semakin menyelipkan tangannya pada kehangatannya dan mencium tangan halusnya, "Tanganmu sangat membuatku rindu, sangat hangat."

Youngjae tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong, selalu kosong, dan seterusnya akan kosong. Kata itu yang selalu terdengar kala Daehyun datang padanya. Tangannya seperti harta berharga yang berarti bagi Daehyun. Ia tak mengerti. Tapi itu adalah yang sebenarnya. Ia selalu berusaha mendekatkan tangannya. Menghangatkan permukaan wajahnya dan berharap selalu dapat merasakannya.

Ia meraih tangan Daehyun yang akan membawanya ke meja makan, seperti hari-hari biasanya ia akan membawakan sesuatu yang enak untuk Youngjae-nya. Mau itu sebuah parfum, makanan, minuman, atau bahkan rempah-rempahan agar Youngjae dapat mencicipi harum ataupun rasanya.

"Dae, apa yang kau bawa?" Itu adalah kata pembuka mereka ketika kekasihnya akan mendatangi rumahnya. Daehyun tak pernah absen untuk membawakan sesuatu.

Daehyun mendudukan diri Youngjae dengan nyaman. Lalu, sekarang giliran dia yang menarik kursinya, "Kismis, aku berharap kau belum pernah mencobanya."

Youngjae menyentuhkan tangannya pada bungkusan plastik di meja. Matanya terus kosong ke depan dengan sunggingan yang ia sematkan di bibirnya. Kedengarannya keren – batin Youngjae yang tengah mendekatkan penciumannya pada kismis-kismis mungil itu. Walau tak dapat menangkap kismis itu dengan matanya. Namun ia yakin bahwa segala yang Daehyun bawakan untuknya adalah suatu yang baik.

Ia tak dapat melihat. Karena kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya. Ketika ia masih 5 tahun. Bukan sebuah kecelakaan besar memang. Hanya karena jatuh terduduk dari sebuah gedung taman kanak-kanaknya. Temannya, hanya tak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh. Moonbin – ia masih ingat pada namanya. Namun aku tak mengingat wajahnya barang sekali setelah ia kehilangan penglihatan.

Ia adalah teman Youngjae. Dia tak jahil seperti anak laki-laki lazimnya. Dia bahkan punya suara yang manis. Awalnya cuma bermula dari permainan petak umpet anak TK yang tak begitu terpikir untuk berjaga-jaga diri. Ia dan kawannya hanya sekedar bermain petak umpet. Dan Moonbin yang bertugas menjaga.

(Flashback)

 _Youngjae berlarian kemana-mana mencari tempat bersembunyi. Nahas sekali ketika ia mendapat tempat bersembunyi yang tepat malah temannya duluan yang mendapatkannya. Anak laki-laki itu tak mendapatkan tempat bersembunyi. Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa berjalan ke lantai dua dimana tak ada satupun temannya yang berpikir tentang tempat itu._

 _Youngjae hanya duduk disana. Dengan perasaan berdebar dan entah rasanya takut untuk kepergok di sana. Agak lama Youngjae duduk disana. Samar ia dengar teriakan temannya yang tertangkap dan berlarian._

 _Youngjae masih meringkuk. Ia mulai penasaran karena sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia menunggu tapi Moonbin atau siapapun belum dapat menemukannya._

 _Ia pun merangkak menuju tepi gedung. Dan memastikan apakah lapangan dibawah sana telah kosong atau sebaliknya._

 _Bukan Moonbin dan teman-teman yang ia dapatkan,_ "BWAH! tertangkap!" _Tapi kejutan Moonbin yang membuatnya terperajat begitu saja dan terjatuh dari lantai dua._

 _"KYAHHHH!"_

 _'Brughh..'_

 _Ia jatuh terduduk. Berimbas pada penglihatannya. Semenjak itu, teman-teman banyak yang menghampirinya. Membawakan ia banyak buah-buahan dan juga kotak-kotak berisi penuh makanan dan juga tak jarang mereka membawakan rangkaian bunga. Mereka selalu menangis dengan rengekan minta maaf. Menyalahkan kecerobohan mereka dan ketidak hati-hatian mereka._

 _Namun, Youngjae tak pernah merasa bahwa temannyalah yang salah. Setidaknya, mereka menangis karenanya. Ia tak pernah menaruh dendam dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Karena segalanya telah jadi rencana Tuhan. Tuhan pasti tak akan membuatnya buta, jika tak ada maksud dibalik itu._

 _Moonbin terlalu manis, ia tak dapat menyalahkan laki-laki manis sepertinya._

(...)

Ia sudah melupakan, apa itu warna udara, warna langit, rumahnya, jalanan Seoul, Ia buta. Hanya derap, suara _husky,_ dan – aroma pekat Daehyun yang dapat ia rasakan. Ia punya ingatan buruk tentang warna. Tapi ia selalu merekam aroma dan rasa pada otaknya. Itu kelebihan Youngjae. Hanya wajah ayah, ibu, dan adiknya saja yang masih teringat. Selebihnya, ia hanya dapat merasakannya. Tidak untuk mengingatnya.

Daehyun membuka bungkusan, mengambilnya beberapa dan menyuapkan dua kismis pada mulut Youngjae. Laki-laki itu bersiap-siap mendengar penjelasan Youngjae panjang lebar. "Dae.." Youngjae mencoba mengunyah kismis itu dan mengecap lidah, "Ini, manis dan asam."

Pria itu menumpu tangannya kini pada meja, memperhatikan cara ketika kekasihnya merabakan tangannya pada kismis-kismis itu dan cara ia mengendus aroma dari kismis mungil itu. "Kau suka?"

Mengangguk. Youngjae mencicip beberapa kismis lagi. Memastikan rasanya, dan mengingat-ingat tekstur pada mulutnya. Daehyun tersenyum senang. Di matanya, Youngjae sangatlah manis.

Youngjae menyisakan beberapa kismis itu di atas bungkusannya. Dan mengambil beberapa kantung plastik kecil, menyimpannya dengan rapih semua yang Daehyun bawa agar sesekali ia dapat mencium baunya kembali. Kecuali dengan makanan dan minuman. Daehyun selalu menyuruhnya menghabiskan semua. Dan Daehyun selalu berjanji untuk membelikannya kembali jika Youngjae menginginkannya.

"Dae, kau ingin mencobanya?" lelaki itu sudah meraup beberapa kismis ke tangannya. Menyodorkan beberapa untuk kekasihnya dan meminta Daehyun untuk membuka mulutnya. Tawaran Youngjae sangatlah membuat Daehyun gemas. Baik cara menawarinya atau cara dia memanggilnya. Tak terpungkiri, Daehyun telah overdosis dengan kadar kemanisannya.

"Ya, aku mau." Iya Daehyun. Ia melihat Youngjae yang berusaha meraih wajahnya yang terbatas meja dengan susah payah. Daehyun memang gemar mengerjai Youngjae. Bukan Daehyun jika sehari saja ia tak berulah.

Ia membiarkannya beberapa menit dengan kesusahannya. Merekam jelas bagaimana Youngjae mencoba meraihnya dan berusaha menyuapkan kismis padanya. Ia terus memanggil-manggil Daehyun untuk mendekat. Tapi pria itu memilih mendiamkannya beberapa saat. Pria itu mendengar jelas rengekan Youngjae yang memintanya untuk mendekat. Tapi Daehyun terus diam dan hanya bersedekap melihat Youngjae yang bersusah payah. Kekurangan dan kelebihan Daehyun adalah kejahilannya. Menyebalkan.

Semenit Youngjae berupaya, dan akhirnya Daehyun berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok dan meraih setengah tangan Youngjae agar dapat menerawang wajahnya.

Pria itu dengan otomatis membuka mulut, membiarkan Youngjae menyuapi.

Daehyun sudah bersedia. Membuka mulutnya dan menutup mata agar kismis itu dengan mudah masuk ke mulutnya. Youngjae tersipu malu, merasakan tangannya yang menyentuh wajah yang ia pastikan tampan milik Daehyun. Seketika saja, perutnya terasa terpenuhi oleh hal yang aneh. Rasa tak nyaman yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya selalu terasa terpompa cepat. Dan semua alasan itu adalah Jung Daehyun.

Youngjae memberi suapan pada kekasihnya. Beberapa rasa manis dan asam mengalir pada lidahnya, mencicipi kismis sekaligus menatap Youngjae yang bungah selesai dia memasukkan kismis pada mulut Daehyun.

Tangan Daehyun terus menyapu punggung tangan hangat Youngjae. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Youngjae lambat, mengecup seinci dua inci setiap punggung tangan lelakinya tanpa izin sang empu. Membiarkan bibir tebalnya mendarat pada punggung tangannya. Awalnya Youngjae hanya mengira Daehyun hanya akan mengecupnya. Namun Daehyun melakukan lebih. Ia dapat merasakan hasrat Daehyun melalui gerakan perlahan yang menuntutnya. Daehyun terus mengecup punggung tangan dan telapaknya. Merasakan kejut Youngjae yang mengalir lewat kulit-kulit tangannya, "D, dae.."

Daehyun tak hanya menciumnya, ia menarikan lidah basahnya pada sudut tangan Youngjae yang panjang dan mengigit lembut permukaan tangan Youngjae. Mencoba menggoda Youngjae dengan sentuhannya. Lelaki itu memang terbiasa dengan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba. Youngjae dapat merasakan saliva Daehyun yang menempel pada sela jarinya. Merasakan bibir tebal Daehyun yang mencoba membujuknya. Tubuh Youngjae bergetar karena helaan Daehyun yang membuainya. Dan Daehyun menyukainya. Laki-laki itu berkali-kali melengus kecil. Bergerak nyaman di atas Daehyun dan merasakan motoriknya berdenyit keras. Rasa yang aneh, asing yang membuat Youngjae hampir berusaha menahan desahnya.

Manis dan hangat..

Daehyun benar-benar tergila-gila pada tangan Youngjae yang selalu memindainya. Menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya yang selalu terjaga.

" _H, hajima,_ ngh.." ia merasakan Youngjae yang hampir terbuai. Daehyun selalu merasakan bangga dengan mendengar suara lenguh Youngjae yang terdaya berkatnya. Ketika Daehyun menikmati tangan panjang Youngjae, tiba-tiba saja lidahnya mengulur kecewa berkat Youngjae yang secara tak terduga menarik tangannya kembali.

Daehyun membuka matanya segera dan mendangak pada sosok Youngjae yang duduk di atasnya. Tidak, ia sungguh tak ingin Youngjae-nya seperti ini. Selalu hanya ada perasaan bersalah ketika Youngjae kembali menolaknya. Ia bergemetar hebat, bahkan air matanya berderai dan ketakutan. Daehyun membuka matanya penuh. Menggenggam tangannya cepat dan Youngjae dengan cepat pula menepis tangan itu.

"Youngjae? Ada apa?" Daehyun berkali-kali mencoba menyentuh Youngjae namun ia tak dapat mengelak dari tangan pria yang melempar kuat lengannya.

"Tidak, aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku tak bisa bersamamu," penolakan tiba-tiba Youngjae kembali membuat lelaki itu resah. "Aku hampir membunuhmu dan tangan ini kotor, Dae! _TANGAN INI TAK DAPAT KUMAAFKAN!_ "

Pekik Youngjae menjadi-jadi seperti dirinya yang terus menolak apapun yang Daehyun lakukan pada raganya. Ia meronta-ronta menyalahkan awaknya dan kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat. Semuanya berngiangan di otaknya. Perasaan semu yang bahkan tak tergambar oleh visualnya. Yang terus menghantuinya dan menjadi momok tiap kali pria itu memberikan segala. Ia terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Youngjae! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku yang seharusnya merasa bersalah padamu. Bukan kau yang salah. Aku, aku yang salah."

Youngjae menggeleng terus menerus seperti kesetanan. Ia tak dapat memaafkan dirinya. Dirinya benar-benar berdosa. Ia tak dapat menampung segala rasa bersalahnya. Tangannya telah melukai orang terkasihnya. Ia mengutuk tangan ini.

"Youngjae, dengar," matanya menjelajah pada manik kelam Youngjae yang penuh kekhawatiran, menatap dan mendalam.

"Berkat aku, kau kehilangan ayah," Daehyun mengusap permukaan wajah Youngjae perlahan.

"Berkat aku, kau kehilangan ibu,"

"Karena aku pula, kau kehilangan adikmu." Akunya untuk terakhir.

Lengan kekar itu bergetar, tepat pada permukaan wajah kekasihnya. "Harusnya kau benar-benar membunuhku!"

Youngjae yang kacau dengan tangis tak berani membuka matanya. Rasanya sangat memalukan ketika ia membuka matanya. Walau semua akan sama ketika ia membuka mata atau tidak. Tapi ia dapat memastikan jika mata Daehyun kini menatapnya lekat dengan penuh emosi yang meluap. Ia dirundung perasaan menakutkan yang hebat. Tak dapat terpungkiri jika kedua insan itu rapuh. Mereka tak dapat memaklumi kesalahan mereka. Daehyun dan Youngjae, bukan orang yang dengan mudah lupa akan masa lalu. Bukan, masa lalu mereka terlalu mengerikan. Sangat tak patut dikatakan sebuah pertemuan manis.

Pertemuan mereka, adalah – dosa termanis mereka.

"Dari awal bertemu," Suara Daehyun tiba-tiba saja berubah bergetar. "Aku melenyapkan semua harapanmu."

* * *

Youngjae, meringsut dan menutup telinganya. Mendengar jeritan dan pekikan yang memekakkan membuat ia merinding setengah mati. Dirinya ada di ujung tanduk. Ia tak dapat menolong siapapun dan tak dapat melalukan apapun. Ia sangatlah lemah, bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak dapat melihatnya, namun ia yakin. Keluarganya tengah tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya. Ketakutan, bau hanyir, dan desah adiknya yang merintih dan menghampiri napas ajalnya. Youngjae tak kuasa, ia tak berani mendekati dan memeluk adiknya. Ini terlampau kejam dan bengis. Lelaki itu tak mengerti dan tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat orang itu membunuh keluarganya.

Youngjae duduk pada tepi ruangan dengan ketakutan. Ia bersiap, bahwa nyawanya – yang akan terenggut setelah ini. Laki-laki itu terus menutup telinganya rapat. Ia tak kuasa mendengar tendangan-tendangan kaki yang menghantam tubuh tak berdaya keluarganya dan decih pria itu meremehkan. Telinganya sudah muak dengan suara pistol yang memekakkan. Pria itu bahkan menghunuskan pisaunya pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Kenapa lelaki itu membiarkan Youngjae mendengar kepiluan ini? Apa maunya?

Pria itu menjongkok di depan laki-laki yang memiliki mata sendu itu – sayu namun kuat. Ia dapat mendengar derapnya yang berat dan hangat tubuh yang aneh mendekati. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Hanya tersisa kau," suara renggangan leher jelas terdengar. " Lelaki lemah dan.. buta."

Pistol dingin nan besar itu menempel pada dagu lelaki yang berdecak banyak darah. Menghunus pada saraf lehernya menanti satu jiwa mati di bawah kuasanya. Bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya menggigil. Napasnya tersendat-sendat menunggu ajalnya.

Bibir Youngjae terus menggigil, adrenalinnya berpacu namun ia terlalu takut untuk melawannya. Ia hanya terpaksa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Susah, sungguh dengan payah dia membuka mulutnya, "S, sebelum aku.. mati. B, biarkan a, ku.. menyentuhmu."

Tawa berat terdengar mengerikan di tempat itu. Bukan, melainkan suara tawa meremehkannya yang terdengar. Youngjae tak ingin mendengarnya. Itu sangatlah menakutkan. Nyawanya seakan melayang-layang di atas tawa menghinanya itu.

"Jadi siasatmu setelah menyentuhku kau akan mematahkan leherku dan menyemprotkan bahan murahan, bukan? Atau memberikan pukulan kosong cupumu itu?" Jarinya kini mencekik leher Youngjae kuat. "Aku takkan terjebak leluconmu."

Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan pria yang semakin mempersempit jalan napas. Berusaha merenggangkan jemari pria itu namun apapun daya yang menjadi upayanya takkan berhasil. Ia sudah sadar jika kekuatannya jauh tak sebanding dengan lelaki di depannya.

"Ak-ku.. _uhuk_.. janji."

Ia masih mencekiknya kuat. Hingga seluruh wajah Youngjae berubah membiru perlahan. Lelaki itupun masih menghidu udara dengan terbata. Pria itu berpikir sejenak di depan tubuh ringkuh Youngjae. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya ganjal, ia tak akan mengijinkannya. Mata tegas pria itu memastikan. Curiga yang mendominan dan perasaan asing dan tak wajar. Melihat lelaki itu terus memancar harapan besar.

Pria itu akhirnya membiarkan Youngjae mengambil napas. Dirinya mengiyakan tanpa suara. Seakan memang itulah yang menjadi hukumnya. Lelaki itu melepaskan belenggu dari leher lelaki itu. Terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil banyak oksigen dari sekitar. Kekuatan apa yang membuat dirinya menurut pada lelaki lemah ini?

Youngjae masih tercekat. Ia masih memegangi lehernya yang perih. Youngjae masih _shock_ dan kembali membiasakan sarafnya. Laki-laki itu hanya diam memperhatikan. Menatap dengan manik kecoklatannya dan masih memberi jeda untuk lebih banyak mengisi paru-parunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ia hanya diam. Melihat laki-laki dengan aroma ceri itu menelusurkan tangan pada wajahnya. Dari rongga matanya, kedua pipi, hidung bangir, detail-detail wajah, dan ia terhenti pada bibirnya yang mengatup erat. Tegas, dingin, bahkan tak ada kata ampun pada rautnya. Sangat perlahan, dan Youngjae terkagum sendiri setelah menyentuhnya. Kulitnya yang halus, tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Hatimu sangatlah tenang – seperti air yang dingin. Terus mengalir, dan selalu mencari lubang kosong untuk mengisi dirimu," Senyum tipis Youngjae dapat tertangkap oleh mata pria itu. "Air tak pernah memilih, warna atau cairan apa yang akan mengotori mereka. Dulunya, kau adalah sebuah sumber mata air yang jernih. Yang memberi segala makhluk hidup kehidupan,"

"Dan ketika manusia merasa, jika kau hanyalah sebuah air. Menganggapmu adalah riak air yang tak bernyawa. Yang terlalu dingin, tak berperasaan. Mereka menumpahkanmu segala hal tak baik. Membuang hinaan, cacian, umpatan, fitnah, dan banyak hal yang buruk kepadamu,"

"Dan akhirnya, kaulah yang membunuh mereka. Tak peduli, siapa mereka. Kau adalah sumber airnya mereka. Dan kau membunuh mereka semua dengan kehausan panjang." irisnya tegas tak ingin elak dari laki-laki aneh ini. Pria tertegun. Ia membulatkan matanya penuh. Ia tak dapat mengatakan jika itu adalah kebohongan. Laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang benar tentang dirinya. Senyumnya mengiris-ngiris.

' _Klik..'_

Pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat pada keningnya, "Hentikan bualanmu, sialan. Tahu apa kau tentang aku?"

"Jadi, aku benar 'kan?" ia menarik senyum pilu. Ia menurunkan pistol itu dari dahinya. "Biarkan aku bicara sedikit lagi."

Tangan itu turun pada dada bidangnya. Beringsut mendekat dan ia mengerti kalau orang itu membiarkannya sekali lagi. Ia menaruh telinga pada jantungnya. Pria misterius itu terkaget, karena lelaki itu dengan berani mendekatkan telinga pada dadanya. Mendengar degup jantungnya. Ini diluar persetujuannya. Dia bilang hanya menyentuhnya.

"Jantungmu, berdegup lemah."

Hangat, tangan dan tubuhnya hangat. Sama persis dengan senyumannya yang membawa luka dan kehangatan. Sekaligus perasaan tak nyaman yang tak dimengerti.

"Aku tahu, mengapa kau mengambil jiwa seseorang," Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya, "karena, hatimu dingin dan kosong.."

Ia membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup cepat kala lelaki itu menjauh dari dadanya.

Youngjae kembali mengangkat tangan pria itu ke arah dahinya. Mengarahkan pistol itu dan membiarkan pelatuknya yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia menumpu semua berat badannya pada lututnya. Memejamkan mata dan pasrah pada segalanya. Dirinya tak pantas lagi hidup. Semuanya telah menghilang. Dan semuanya telah tak berarti untuknya. Mati – adalah opsi yang terbaik.

"Siapa namamu? Dan kau boleh membunuhku."

Pria itu membeku sedaritadi. Membiarkan tangannya melayang dengan pelatuk yang mengarah pada laki-laki di depannya. Menunggu kebekuan itu mencair dari relung tanpa berhenti menatap pria yang mengungkap fakta tentang dirinya. Ia dengan ragu menodongkan pistolnya di atas keningnya. Jiwanya teriris, bahkan kata-kata itu tepat menghujam hati. Bukan merasa iba. Melainkan menyadari, jika – 'ia tahu apa yang aku rasa..'

Bergeming lama, ia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdegup bising pada telinganya. Pria itu mencoba untuk melepas pelatuknya. Tapi ia merasa, tak dapat melakukannya. Perasaan apa ini? Ini bukan perasaan yang sering ia rasakan. Aneh dan tak lazim. Pria itu.. jatuh. Bak terhempas dari jurang yang sangat curam. Semua yang ada di angannya berubah kabur dan gelap. Ia tak dapat merasakan dirinya.

"Jung Daehyun."

* * *

Wewangian sabun dan suara keran yang mengaliri _bathup_. Cipakan air yang berjatuhan pada ubin dingin tak menghentikan tangan lelaki itu yang masih menggosok pelan spon mandi yang penuh busa beraroma ceri pada tubuh lelaki yang ada tepat dipangkuannya.

"Aku pikir kau tak suka mandi dengan sabun ceri." Youngjae terkikik lucu sembari memainkan air busa yang mengalir tenang. Harum _cherry blossom_ menyeruak keluar ketika Daehyun terus menggosok sponnya dan ketika kaki Youngjae terus berkecipak memainkan air.

Tersenyum, ia menghentikan acara menggosokkan spon mandi itu dan beralih memeluk tubuh telanjang Youngjae. "Memangnya harus, ya kalau laki-laki itu berbau maskulin?"

Youngjae berpikir sejenak. Mengangkat kepala seolah ia tengah berpikir keras. " _Yup,_ karena mungkin saja rekan kerjamu bisa tahu kalau kau mandi dengan kekasihmu."

Kekeh beratnya menggelitik telinga Youngjae yang ada beberapa senti darinya. Membuatnya tergidik dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kokoh Daehyun, "Bagus 'kan? Jadi tak ada laki-laki atau perempuan yang akan mendekatiku."

Youngjae diam sejenak, merasakan spon mandi yang Daehyun gosokkan pada punggungnya sekaligus memain-mainkan air yang bercampur dengan sabun ceri-nya. Daehyun berkata, " _Shh_.. kau juga laki-laki. Tapi kenapa suka dengan sabun ceri?"

Youngjae terkekeh, "Karena adikku menghadiahiku sabun ceri ketika ulang tahunku tahun lalu," terangnya. "Dia bilang, 'setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu kau harus memakai sabunku!' dia bicara itu dengan sangat antusias. Awalnya aku menolaknya. Ia suruh aku menyimpannya saja. D, dan dia mengejekku ketika aku memakainya. Aku kehabisan sabun waktu itu,"

Daehyun mengernyih tak nyaman, ia sadar jika dirinya telah salah melakukan hal itu pada keluarganya dan adiknya khususnya. Dan pastinya karena dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat salah.

"Aku baru sadar _cherry blossom_ punya aroma yang enak sekali. Jadi sekarang aku sering memakainya."

Youngjae merasakan tangan hangat Daehyun memeluk tubuhnya. Youngjae tahu, jika Daehyun pasti merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya. Ia selalu ingin Daehyun bersikap manja seperti ini. Ini adalah sisi paling menggemaskan Daehyun sepanjang dia mengenalnya. Dia memang sosok yang dingin dari luar. Tapi, ia punya sisi yang lembut dan hangat di dalamnya. Bagaimana Youngjae tak jatuh hati?

Laki-laki itu melenggangkan lehernya kala bibir dingin kekasihnya melesak masuk pada ceruk leher. Melumat dan mencumbunya lembut tanpa menuntut. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan tanpa membuat Youngjae memekik. Ia merindu. Bibir Daehyun menjelajah tiap inchinya.

"D, daeh.. _ngghh.._ " lenguhnya. Daehyun tak menghentikannya, ia menjilat dan mengecup ceruknya dan terus menghidu wangi ceri yang keluar dari tubuh Youngjae. Terus meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan pada tengkuk, dagu, sampai ke pundak.

" _Nnh..._ Hyun- _ahh_.."

Laki-laki itu selalu memanggil nama Daehyun dengan cara yang manis. Berujar kata sayang dan cinta ditiap lumatan yang berhasil membuat ia menggila.

Youngjae tak dapat diam, ia menarik lembut surai Daehyun yang ada di samping kepalanya. Dan Daehyun pun tak dapat berhenti. Tangannya tak diam memainkan _nipple_ merah muda Youngjae. Semakin membuat Youngjae gencar mendesahkan namanya. Memilinnya kedua _nipple_ Youngjae, memainkan kedua puting dadanya tanpa lepas memberikan tanda di tubuhnya.

" _Chagiy-ahh.._ ini geli.. _ahhn.."_

Daehyun menghent

ikan rengekan Youngjae dengan bibir ranumnya. Menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya pada permukaan ceruknya dan mengecup lembut inci demi inci.

" _Shhh.. just deserve it."_

Daehyun mengakhiri dengan kecupan singkat pada ceruknya. Suara kecupan terdengar nyaring pada telinga mereka.

Daehyun menuntun untuk membalikan tubuhnya, membimbing kakinya untuk berpindah dan saling berhadapan. Mereka saling merekatkan dahi mereka. Merasakan deru napas mereka bersama. Daehyun tak hentinya kagum, dengan tubuh telanjang kekasihnya yang duduk tepat pada pangkuannya. Pemandangan indah yang tersuguh sangat menyiksa Daehyun.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat setiap tetes air yang membasahi wajah dan melihat rona menyemu itu dengan jelas. Keduanya tak kuasa bertahan pada posisi ini.

Daehyun menyelipkan tangan kiri pada pinggang dan kanan pada tengkuk dengan indah. Dan Youngjae, berpegangan erat pada kedua pundak bidang Daehyun. Mengatur denyut nadi masing-masing sebelum mereka menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae."

".. Dan aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Dae."

Mereka terus mendekat, perlahan namun pasti.

Mendekat..

Lebih dekat..

Dan semakin dekat.

"Ilysm,"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Author's Note :

 _Annyeong, reader-nim! Jungie heree!_ Maaf karena hiatus lama tanpa bilang dan waktunya ga nentu. _U know_ lah, anak menengah keatas ga kaya di ff-ff yang cuma kejar-kejaran cari doi trus nangis-nangisan gegara kebaperan cowok :v Rasanya pengen menghardik tugas-tugas pra-uts dan pasca-uts yang malah bikin pala gua muter gajelas, err.

/kebakar/

 _Btw,_ minggu kemarin aku uts. Jadi minta doanya buat ulangan kali ini :'' Lagi _down_ gila gara-gara banyak hal. Ga banyak berharap tapi gua selalu coba berusaha apapun yang gua bisa. DAN BENAR SAJA NILAI MTK-NYA TURUN WAHAHAHAHA /bangga dapet nilai kecil/

Dan, maaf kalo banyak typo :v males edit sumpah. Kemarin itu, aku sempet baca ulang trus ada namaku /horor/ dan aku langsung syok trus malu sendiri.

/bunuh diri/

 **Regard,**

 **Jungie.**


	2. Chap 2 : Killing Me Softly

**Chapter 2: Chap 2 : Killing Me Softly**

* * *

"Seharusnya kau membunuhku, Dae."

"Dan seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati, Youngjae."

* * *

 **A Sweet Sin**

 _"Three Shoot"_

 **Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

 **Summary :**

"Dari awal bertemu, aku melenyapkan semua harapanmu." – Jung Daehyun.

 **Disclaimer :**

 _All cast is god and their parent own._

 **Warning :**

 _Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab close and don't judge!_

 **Note :**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Zoe x Adora yang menjadi _chara_ di komik _"Winter Wood". No plagiat! It's my pure ideas._

.

.

Maaf, openingnya ga jelas. Niatnya sih mau buat angst, tapi tau dah berhasil apa kaga :v

* * *

Wewangian sabun dan suara keran yang mengaliri _bathup_. Cipakan air yang berjatuhan pada ubin dingin tak menghentikan tangan lelaki itu yang masih menggosok pelan spon mandi yang penuh busa beraroma ceri pada tubuh lelaki yang ada tepat dipangkuannya.

"Aku pikir kau tak suka mandi dengan sabun ceri." Youngjae terkikik lucu sembari memainkan air busa yang mengalir tenang.

Harum _cherry blossom_ menyeruak keluar ketika Daehyun terus menggosok sponnya dan ketika kaki Youngjae terus berkecipak memainkan air.

Tersenyum, ia menghentikan acara menggosokkan spon mandi itu dan beralih memeluk tubuh telanjang Youngjae. "Memangnya harus, ya kalau laki-laki itu berbau maskulin?"

Youngjae berpikir sejenak. Mengangkat kepala seolah ia tengah berpikir keras dengan tatapan yang penuh kekosongannya. " _Yup,_ karena mungkin saja rekan kerjamu bisa tahu kalau kau mandi dengan kekasihmu."

Kekeh beratnya menggelitik telinga Youngjae yang ada beberapa senti darinya. Membuatnya tergidik dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kokoh Daehyun, "Bagus 'kan? Jadi tak ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang akan mendekatiku."

Youngjae diam sejenak, merasakan spon mandi yang Daehyun gosokkan pada punggungnya sekaligus memain-mainkan air yang bercampur dengan sabun ceri-nya.

Daehyun berkata, " _Shh_.. kau juga laki-laki. Tapi kenapa suka dengan sabun ceri?"

Sabun ceri?

Haruskah semuanya memiliki alasan?

Jadi ia harus mengingat kembali asal muasalnya?

Memudarlah senyum Youngjae perlahan, bersamaan dengan wajah muram yang makin merunduk muram dan tangannya yang mengendur dari permukaan kulit licin Daehyun.

"... K, karena adikku menghadiahiku sabun ceri ketika ulang tahunku tahun lalu," terangnya. Tak ada cahaya yang terpancar dari sinar matanya, namun segalanya berhasil menjawab kekalutannya.

Daehyun menggenggam hampa tangannya sendiri. Mengeraskannya tanpa aba-aba.

"Dia bilang, 'setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu kau harus memakai sabunku!'" terangnya. "dia bicara itu sambil mengebrak-gebrak mejaku dan memaksaku mengambilnya. Tawa mengejeknya, cara dia memeluk pundakku dengan gelaknya, suara lenguhnya manja –"

"… A-awalnya aku menolaknya. Ia suruh aku menyimpannya saja. Ketika aku dengan jahatnya membuang sabunnya, dia terus mengganti sabun yang baru di nakasku. D-dan dia mengejekku ketika aku memakainya. A-aku kehabisan sabun waktu itu,"

Salah. Daehyun salah. Ia terus merasa bersalah!

Daehyun mengernyih tak nyaman, ia sadar jika dirinya telah salah melakukan hal itu pada keluarganya dan adiknya khususnya. Dan pastinya karena dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat salah.

"Aku baru sadar _cherry blossom_ punya aroma yang enak sekali. Jadi sekarang aku sering memakainya. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kasurku ketika melihat separuh botol itu sudah raib –"

"… Jae –"

"Setiap aku memakainya, aku merasa adikku ada di dekatku. Ejekan kekananakannya terus menggentayangiku. Rasanya, a-aku bisa -"

Youngjae merasakan tangan hangat Daehyun memeluk tubuhnya. Youngjae tahu, jika Daehyun pasti merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya. Semenjak hari itu, Daehyun tak berhenti dihantui oleh rasa bersalahnya.

"D-daehyun, maafkan aku tapi aku.. adikku, k-kenapa –"

" _Eumph..!"_

Sebuah bibir tebal menjejal mulut miliknya dan bungkam menjadi buah dari tindakan Daehyun semata. Sebuah lumatan agresif mencairkan kedinginan hatinya. Youngjae tanpa sadar menitih air mata. Tepat ketika Daehyun melesakkan tubuhnya mendekat. Dalam hati yang tanpa kepastiannya pria itu terus bertanya apa sebabnya?

Daehyun mengunci Youngjae terus pada pagutannya. Menggigit, melumat, dan menghidu aroma tubuh Youngjae yang memabukkan. Youngjae meronta, emosinya meluap dan menyeruak lewat air matanya. Selalu, Daehyun menghentikan Youngjae ketika ia belum selesai bertanya.

Dentang denyut jantungnya bersuara nyaring pada rusuknya. Bukan mendebarkan, melainkan nyeri yang amat menusuk. Daehyun turun pada ceruk. Mencumbu berulang dari dagu hingga belikatnya. Mengacaukan syaraf dan membuat tubuh Youngjae kejang.

"Daeh..! _Stop..._ uh.. ngghhh! _W-wae_ – ahhh…"

Kecupan yang mengandung emosi itu berubah menjadi kegarangan. Ia meninggalkan banyak tanda yang akan membekas lama pada kulit porselainnya. Tangannya mengapai surai Daehyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa menggelitik yang tak wajar pada perutnya. Mulutnya terperangah dan matanya mengatup sayu.

Daehyun mengakhiri dengan kuluman singkat pada jakun Youngjae. Lenguh Youngjae semakin tak tertahan. Daehyun menuntun untuk membalikan tubuhnya cepat, membimbing kakinya untuk berpindah dan saling berhadapan. Daehyun merekatkan dahinya pada dahi Youngjae. Menempelkan seakan tak akan pernah melepaskannya, merasakan deru napas mereka bersama. Ia menatap lekat-lekat setiap tetes air yang membasahi wajah dan melihat ke dalam mata getir Youngjae.

Daehyun dan Youngjae bertahan lama dalam posisinya. Youngjae tak berani menegakkan kepalanya, bibirnya bergemetar kuat, bahkan giginya masih terdengar menggeretak padahal ia terus berupaya menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau takut, Youngjae?"

Hening.

Geretakan giginya berubah menjadi sebuah guncangan pada kedua pasang pundaknya. "H-hiks – " Youngjae menangis, tubuh mungilnya terguncang hebat dalam pangkuan Daehyun. Youngjae tak pernah takut padanya, tak ada ketakutan nyata yang dapat melukainya. Namun ia terus bertanya kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Rasa keingintahuannya yang terus menggelayut di benaknya. Merisaukan dirinya.

Daehyun mengangkat kepala itu dengan hati-hati. Dagunya mengangkat dengan perlahan dan lembut. Semakin mendekat, Daehyun mengecup kedua pelupuk Youngjae yang tertutup lemah. Menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi.

"Belum waktunya, Youngjae." Daehyun menggeleng lemah sembari mengusap wajah itu seksama.

Kembali Daehyun mengecup kedua mata itu, berulang-ulang dan menurun; pada mata, hidung, pipi, dan memagut pada bibir _plum_ Youngjae. Lembut. Daehyun awalnya memagut bibir itu lembut. Seiring waktu berjalan, pagutan mereka semakin memanas.

Daehyun menyelipkan kedua pada tengkuk serta pinggang ramping Youngjae dengan penuh gairah. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga dada mereka saling melekat. Youngjae hanya menerimanya pasrah, sikunya bertumpu pada pundak bidang Daehyun baku-baku jarinya menyelip pada surai kekasihnya.

"Eumph… -" Youngjae tak bisa lepas, penjara Daehyun terlalu menyiksa dan erat.

"D-daeh.. hhh…"

Lenguhan panjang Youngjae kedua tercipta, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ada di pangkuannya menusuknya – sesuatu menenda di bawahnya. Youngjae berhenti memagut, namun Daehyun tak berhenti. Youngjae termangu, dan entah saraf mana yang rusak hingga ia berani menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"…. Ngh –" Daehyun akhirnya mendangakkan kepalanya. Isi otaknya berantakan.

Youngjae merengkuh kembali kepala Daehyun, meraih nyawa Daehyun yang setengah melayang dan meleburkan bibir dan lidah mereka. Tinggal lenguh dan desau mereka, berteman dengan air yang terus berkecipakan. Mereka terengah, Youngjae pun sudah menyambut tubuh kekar Daehyun pada kedua lengannya. Jari Daehyun bergetar menyusuri garis tubuh Youngjae. Aura memanas dan bergairah semakin membakar – keduanya larut.

Daehyun membanting tubuh ringan itu pada air, menyandarkan pada bibir _bathup._ Youngjae melenguh – sebagai protesnya. Punggungnya merasakan dingin mengalir dari keramik itu. Bulu romanya meremang ketika Daehyun menerjang. Daehyun mencumbu tulang belikat Youngjae yang menjadi nilai estetis tersendiri untuknya, mengigit – menyesap. Kaki Youngjae tak berhenti mengejang, bergerak gelisah di bawah, kadang mengenai milik Daehyun dengan lembut.

"A-ah.. !"

"Ugh –"

Banyak tanda keunguan yang tertinggal dan berjejak. Daehyun turun pada puting merah muda Youngjae, menegang – meraupnya, menjilat, memilin, menarikan lidahnya pada putting itu dengan gerakan memutar. Pikiran Youngjae tertinggal jauh, ia terus mengelinjang dan bergetar dan mendesah.

"D, daeh-hyun... _aah_.." Laki-laki itu mencoba memanggilnya. Daehyun mengecup paha dalamnya sebelum tubuhnya merapat padanya. Youngjae mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Daehyun. Membuat napas hangatnya menerpa wajah. Tak peduli berapa kotornya udara yang mereka hirup berdua.

Youngjae menarik napas rakus, sambil berkata, "M-maaf, ak.. aku terlalu terburu-buru –"

Angguk, balasan dari Daehyun.

"Seharusnya.. a-aku menahan diri, sebentar l-lagi untuk tahu.."

Daehyun menatap dalam pada maniknya, mata yang tak terdiskripsi itu seakan menusuk bahkan ketika Youngjae tak dapat melihatnya. Youngjae terus mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang membeku, dan Daehyun kembali menjerakan jarinya pada lekuk tubuh Youngjae.

"Buka mulutmu." Bisik Daehyun, setengah merancau. Suara berat itu membelai gendang telinga Youngjae.

Lelaki manis itu dengan sedia membuka mulutnya. Dan ketika rongga mulutnya terisi oleh udara, bibir ranumnya – merekah merah – mendapatkan dua pasang jari. Youngjae meneguk salivanya, mengerti.

Youngjae membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, meraup kedua jari itu utuh. Youngjae mulai menjulurkan bibirnya didalam, menarikan lidah itu dari pangkal hingga ujung jari. Ia membasahi kedua jari itu dengan salivanya.

Daehyun tak mengira Youngjae akan menikmati permainan solonya. Youngjae terus menggoda Daehyun dengan lidahnya. Pria itu menggeram tertahan, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Mpph… pah.. –"

Sebelah tangan Daehyun menghentikan Youngjae, dengan mendongakkan dagunya. Terjalin sebuah tali saliva pada jemari itu.

Daehyun kini mencumbu bibirnya, "Mmm.." dan ketika ciuman terjadi Daehyun memasukkan satu jarinya pada _hole_ sempit milik Youngjae.

Youngjae masih dapat menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan satu jari itu, ia menggeliat. Dan belum dapat menemukan _sweet spot_ miliknya. Setelah dirasa Youngjae dapat menerima, pria itu memasukkan jari tengahnya. Daehyun melepas pagutan mereka, dan ketika jari tengahnya menerjang Youngjae reflek mengangkat dada.

"D, daeh… yun.."

Tangan Daehyun akhirnya melakukan gerakan menggunting. Youngjae mengerang, tanpa sadar bahwa kukunya melukai kulit punggung Daehyun. Menimbulkan baretan merah yang cukup dalam.

Daehyun menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan tempo pelan-cepat, tangannya terus tertanam dalam dan bertekan oleh rektum Youngjae yang masih ketat.

"Ahh..! Ugh… e-ehh.."

Tidak, Daehyun tak bisa main-main lagi. Kulit bahkan gairahnya telah terbangun sempurna. " _Young.. jae, I wanna fuck you. So badly."_

" _P, please, have me..hh –"_

Daehyun mengecup daun telinga Youngjae lalu berbisik, " _I love you… Jae."_

Ia mengeluarkan baku-baku jarinya, dan dengan cepat ia menggantung kedua tungkai kaki Youngjae pada pundaknya. Tubuh yang sangat ringan itu hanya merentang pasrah, ia… sudah terbangun sejak tadi pula.

Penis Daehyun mengarah pada _hole_ Youngjae yang berkedut antusias menunggu miliknya masuk kesana. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Daehyun telah menyentak masuk. Baru kepala penis itu saja, namun berhasil membuat Youngjae meraup banyak napas dan terengah. Sakit –

"D-DAE..!"

"T-tahan…"

Youngjae membuat sebuah mahakarya baru pada punggung Daehyun, luka cakaran yang lebih hebat. Terasa perih dan sangat menyakitkan.

"ARGH..!"

Daehyun menyentakkan penisnya makin dalam hanya dengan sehentakan. Tak ingin menyakiti Youngjae lebih lama. Dan, di detik itu juga, Youngjae menitih air mata dan kesakitan. Tidak, ini neraka yang mereka lalui bersama.

Pria itu menghujami sekujur wajahnya dengan kecupan ringan, mengalihan rasa sakit itu. Menautkan bibir mereka juga, alih-alih mengganti rintih akibat penetrasian tadi.

Di sela pagutan mereka, Youngjae mengangguk. Berisyarat bahwa ia telah siap.

Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti, merajut senyum tipis dan menyaitkan beberapa rambut yang menghadang wajah cantik milik Youngjae.

Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya – keluar dan masuk. Youngjae termangu, baru beberapa gesekan namun tubuh mereka telah matang terpanggang mendidihnya gairah mereka. Rektum hangat Youngjae mengapit miliknya dengan begitu erat, sangat ketat. Daehyun menarik tubuhnya hingga kepalanya tersisa, dan menghentakkan dengan ritme cepat. Daehyun tak kuasa menjaga seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak mendekat pada ceruk Youngjae. Tangannya pun sekali tak berdaya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Terlalu… ketat.

" _Ahh!_ _T-there.. –_ _"_

Daehyun menemukan _sweetspot_ Youngjae. Ia memamerkan _smirk_ terindahnya. Tak menyangka akan semudah itu menemukan titik kenikmatan Youngjae. Daehyun semakin menambah temponya bergerak. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sama sekali.

 _"Ahh! Eungg… hhh.. e, ehh.. ahh! Ahh!"_

Youngjae menarik tubuh Daehyun, memohon pada Daehyun untuk membubuknya semakin dalam. Daehyun bergerak semakin liar. Dan semakin liar pula desahan Youngjae yang keluar.

" _Ahh..! ahhh.._ _!_ _hnn._. d, daeh.. _nghh_.. –" Youngjae menarik surai pekat itu, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya pada helai rambut Daehyun.

Youngjae mengaitkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggul sempit Daehyun. Memperdalam penyatuan kedua insan yang tengah bercinta di atas hamparin air yang dingin. Suhu tubuh mereka mengalahkan segala rasa menggigil, mereka lebih panas dari matahari. Lelesan saliva menbanjiri sudut mulut pria itu. Tak berdaya ketika titik penyatuan mereka semakin memanas.

" _Ha-ahh..._ _!_ _ahh..._ _!_ _Nhh_ _,_ _ah, deeper.. Nggh.. –"_

 _"D, daehyunh_ _nhh.._ _J-Jung.. D-daehn.. Hyun.._ _P-please.. Ahh.."_

Daehyun menggeram tertahan, ia menggerilya ketika Youngjae mengemis lebih padanya.

Youngjae merancaukan nama Daehyun berulang-ulang. Memekik kenikmatan hingga pita suaranya terdengar berat dan serak. Ia menggila untuk terus menyebut nama Daehyun. Tangannya meremas rambut lelakinya dengan gerakan brutal. Menutup setengah kelopaknya dengan mulut erotis terbuka.

Hingga akhirnya Youngjae merasa akan mencapai puncak surgawinya, "Ak-u.. _ahh_.. _ahn_ –"

" _Almost.. wait, ba-by.. ngh–"_

Youngjae menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Daehyun. Menahan rasa melilit pada perutnya dan klimaks yang membuat nyawanya hampir melayang dari raganya. Laki-laki itu hanya pasrah mendesah pada kuasa Daehyun yang masih menggenjotnya cepat. Dominan yang menguasai penuh permainan.

" _Dae –ahhhhh_ _hh!_ _!"_ Pria itu mendangakkan kepalanya penuh pada udara. Rasa hangat menyapa dalam tubuhnya. Cairan cinta Youngjae mengotori perut bidangnya. Daehyun mengerang panjang ketika keduanya klimaks bersamaan dan berupaya sekuat mungkin tak membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia tetap bertahan pada posisi berada di atas Youngjae yang telah membanting tubuhnya kembali ke bibir _bathup_. Rasa yang sangat tak dapat diuraikan dengan kata. Mereka biarkan deru napas memburu keduanya memecah hening dan membiarkan mereka yang panas menggigil dalam air yang dingin.

Daehyun menunduk dalam, menguatkan lengannya dan menyapu poni basah Youngjae yang menghalangi pandangannya. Menatapnya Youngjae lekat yang masih terengah dan terguncang hebat. Semua tenaga terkuras habis dan rasa kantuknya alih-alih mendominan seluruh isi kepala Daehyun. Daehyun pun berkata, "Biar aku membilasmu setelah ini. Kau pasti kelelahan."

Youngjae segera tenggelam pada tubuh Daehyun, memeluk – _"Daehyun, aku mencintaimu. Sangat, amat. Maaf –"_ lirih Youngjae pada telinga Daehyun.

" _Tidak, aku cinta padamu."_

Pria cantik itu mencengkram erat pada tubuh Daehyun yang masih menopang, tak peduli seberapa melelahkan semuanya. Ia terus memeluknya posesif dengan rapuh. Youngjae terus memeluknya, dan Daehyun hanya menerima.

Lama, hingga Daehyun tersadar jika Youngjae tertidur dipelukannya.

* * *

Daehyun merapihkan surainya di depan cermin besar yang terpajang di kamar Youngjae. Tangan panjangnya melesak pada rambut pirangnya yang terterpa angin. Ia baru saja datang. Dan mendapati Youngjae yang tengah membasuh dirinya. Daehyun tengah memilihkan pakaian tidur Youngjae. Tahu jika Youngjae sering salah warna dan sering kali memakai pakaian yang bertabrakan. Jadi Daehyun yang selalu memilihkan pakaian milik Youngjae. Bahkan dengan sabar memadu madankan pasangan baju Youngjae pada satu _hanger_ , tinggal Daehyun yang mengarahkan.

Pria itu melepas kancing paling atas kemejanya. Terlihat jika hari ini adalah hari yang agak lelahkan dan panas. Daehyun hanya mendengar deras air dari bilik kamar mandi Youngjae dan tersenyum. Setelah ia berhasil mengganti piyama Youngjae yang lebih cocok untuk hari sepanas ini. Ia pun berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Youngjae dan menunggunya di luar.

"Daehyun- _ah,_ " pemilik nama itu berhenti tepat ketika tangannya meraih kenop pintu,"kau ada di sana?"

Daehyun selalu tersenyum kala keberadaannya selalu terendus oleh kekasihnya. Berpura-pura adalah hal yang hampir sepenuhnya mustahil bagi Daehyun. Youngjae tahu semua isi hatinya. Bahkan keberadaannya. "Iya sayang, aku barusaja mau keluar."

"Dae, ambilkan handukku. Aku kelupaan." Daehyun tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. Tidak malam ini. Cukup. Youngjae sudah kesusahan berdiri beberapa hari. Daehyun tidak membiarkan –

Daehyun tergagap, "T-tapi a-aku.. a-aku.. tidak.."

"Letakkan saja handuknya di wastafel," Daehyun masih membeku di sana. "kumohon?"

Daehyun menghela panjang, _seperti sihir_. Ketika Youngjae memohon, itu akan terdengar seperti kewajibannya untuk mendengarnya. Ia menunduk dan segera meraih handuk yang tergeletak di atas kasur Youngjae. Menyampirkan pada pundaknya dan berjalan mendekat pada pintu kamar mandi sambil membuang napas pendek.

Lelaki itu dengan ragu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Melihat tirai kamar mandi yang dipenuhi titik embun air. Yang di dalamnya ia pastikan jika itu adalah Youngjae, kekasihnya. Suara derai air _shower_ semakin jelas pada pendengarannya. Dan entah, ia sempat terdiam di sana beberapa detik hanya untuk menatap tirai yang bahkan hanya berwarna putih dengan tatapan kosong. Menjadi terlalu emosional kemarin cukup sekali untuknya. _Hanya handuk.. ya, handuk saja._ Setelah ia mengalami pertarungan sengit dengan batinnya, ia akhirnya menaruh handuk itu di atas meja wastafel.

"Terima kasih," Youngjae mengucapkannya dengan sangat lirih, suaranya teredam air yang membanjirinya. Dalam pikir Daehyun, ia melihat sekelibat senyum tipis Youngjae. _Don't._

Daehyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu berbalik pergi dari sana sesegera mungkin.

"Dae, tunggu," Sekali lagi langkahnya tertahan berkat suara lembut itu. "Tolong dengarkan aku, dan aku berharap kau tak perlu menjawabnya."

Daehyun mengangguk dalam diam. Mengiyakan dan membiarkan dirinya mematung di sana ditemani suara air yang masih merdu menggema di dinding-dinding kamar mandi. Youngjae tampaknya tengah menata hatinya untuk bercerita. Terjadi keheningan lama yang membuat Daehyun terus membeku di sana. Bahkan Daehyun tak bergerak seinci pun untuk menunggu Youngjae kembali membuka mulut.

"Daehyun.. –"

Ia menggantungkan kata itu lama, "Ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu merasa, bahwa aku tak pantas untuk menjadi orang yang kau cintai. A-aku.. aku bukanlah orang yang dapat membahagiakanmu. Bahkan untuk melihatmu pun aku tak bisa. Hhhh~ bagaimana aku bisa membahagiakanmu dengan kecacatan ini?

Bungkam. Hening yang panjang terjadi.

"Kau terlalu banyak membantuku. Terlalu banyak kau mencintaiku, yang hanya seorang cengeng dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jelas, aku tak menyayangimu. Aku sudah terjatuh teramat dalam padamu. Dan alasan apa yang membuatmu berani menangkapku? Itu selalu menjadi tanda tanya besar untukku. Kau selalu memberikan topeng pada semua orang. Kau hidup dalam kebohongan. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau mau melepas semua kedok dan perisaimu demi aku. A-apa aku selemah itu? Atau karena kau terlalu percaya padaku, karena aku lemah? Entah. Tapi kau sudah berani untuk mengasihiku dengan tulus,"

"Seharusnya kau membunuhku, Dae."

" _Hiks... h,hiks.."_

Air _shower_ tak berhenti membuat mereka berdua memilu. Entah, itu seperti kata yang mengharapkan Daehyun tak mengasihinya lagi. Entah hatinya tercabik dan berdarah. Suatu penolakan halus yang selalu membuat Daehyun terluka. Youngjae memeluk kaki telanjangnya, mendekat untuk meredam tangisnya. Dan, Daehyun hanya mengepal kuat tangannya. Membiarkan hatinya patah dan berdarah. Keraguan Youngjae tengah berhasil mengharu birukan segalanya. Baik Daehyun dan Youngjae kini saling bertanya. Saling menyalahkan. Daehyun benar-benar kehabisan kata. Dan Youngjae hanya terisak di antara suara-suara rintikan air yang menerpanya. Pria itu ingin sekali mendekapnya sekarang juga. Ia ingin mengatakan jika hatinya benar-benar untuk dirinya. Mereka sama-sama terluka. Rapuh.

"Dan seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati, Youngjae."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Author's Note _: *aga panjang, sori abis hiatus sih;;*_

OI! Jungie balik! Sekiranya ada yang nyari saya? /enggak ya, halah bodo amat/. Kayanya Jungie udah hiatus selama setahun, ya? Maaf karena lama menunggu Jungie yang sedang menghadapi masa labil. Awalnya, aku ngadain suatu deal sama sohib author.. setelah saya update ff buat ulang tahun Daehyun, aku bakal berhenti :) Ya, Jungie belum tau bakal ngelakuin nazar itu atau malah lanjut. Kalau misalnya aku lanjut, berarti anggap aja saya munafik. Karena termakan kelabilan hati yang ga berujung.

Jungie banyak ngalamin pasang-surut, dari jadi orang yang peminder dan mudah iri. Satu tahun sebelumnya adalah tahun terburuk Jungie, karena berhenti buat ff aku malah jadi ogah-ogahan belajar dan ga ada semangat buat berimaginasi kaya dulu. Berimaginasi adalah satu-satunya jalan agar manusia imaginer (read; BAP) bisa terus kasih support dan itu caraku untuk support diri sendiri. Satu tahun ini, Jungie jadi orang yang realistis. Jungie berubah karakter drastis. Bahkan Jungie mulai persetan dengan nilai, Jungie berubah jadi manusia yang jahat sama diri sendiri.

Ok, sesi curhat selesai.

Dan, SESI SALAM DARI AUTHOR TERCINTA SE-NUSANTARA! FARAH RAMADANTI! Bby, Ara titip salam buat kalian semua reader sedunia. Ok, ini sesi jujur. Orang pertama, yang menggerakkan saya buat berani mempublish ff ke jaringan ini adalah sosok dia. Kita saling curhat kalau kita iri terlebih lagi saya *jujur iri banget*. Saya minder sama karya saya, kurang reviewer padahal buat satu chapter aja aku bisa habisin banyak waktu. Ini sesi jujur ya wkwk. Tapi sumpah saya patut sekali berterimakasih buat Ara yang membuka hati saya untuk mencintai keapa adaan dan keberanian diri. Tetep jadi anak umma yang nurut ya, ra;;

Special thanks satu lagi buat Ly eon!

Eon, makasih udah mau denger keluh kesah Bella. Eon pasti tau gimana kacaunya Bella satu tahun ini. Eon, eon kadang nyebelin tapi ada benernya makanya aku itu selalu tanya eon soalnya jawab jujur banget ke aku TT. Makasih buat jadi cermin buat aku :*

* * *

Back to cerita ya,

Maaf karena udah rombak yang bagian depan itu, karena aku ga sadar saking lamanya saya hiatus wkwk. Dan aslinya kan saya mau buat ffnya jadi two shoot, tapi karena malah jadinya 6k+ kuputuskan buat dibagi jadi 3 shoot. Aku ga tau nc-nya feel apa enggak, ga penting sih aku juga males baca ulang jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak typo dan ga feel. Besok kayanya saya bakal publish lagi lanjutannya. Biar hutang saya lunas besok.

Jujur, saya bahagia. Bahagia bisa berbagi cerita ini ke pembaca. Bisa memperlihatkan kerja keras saya untuk kalian.

Saya sampe nangis gini...

Karena bisa publish ff ini tanpa beban, tanpa rasa takut di hati.

Saya bahagia banget hari ini,

Bahagia bersamaan dengan genapnya Daehyun jadi 25 tahun.

... Saya ga bisa di notis, ga bisa ngasih apa-apa, tapi asa satu-satunya saya hidup itu cuman buat biarin senyumnya Daehyun terus bersinar. Saya cinta dia, sebagai kekasih, kakak, saudara, ayah.. dia itu udah jadi siapa aja di imaginasiku.

.

.

 _Dae, Ilysm._

 _Happy Birthday._

.

.

 **With all my heart,**

 **Jungie.**


	3. Chap 3 : In the End of the Road

**Chapter 3: Chap 3 : In the End of the Road**

* * *

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan begini caramu untuk membayarnya. D, dae, aku.. m, mohon, _hiks_."

* * *

 **A Sweet Sin**

 _"Three Shoot"_

 **Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

( DaeJae )

 **Summary :**

"Dari awal bertemu, aku melenyapkan semua harapanmu." – Jung Daehyun.

 **Disclaimer :**

 _All cast is god and their parent own. Typo(s) allowed (?)_

 **Warning :**

 _Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab close and don't judge!_

 **Note :**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Zoe x Adora yang menjadi _chara_ di komik _"Winter Wood". No plagiat! It's my pure ideas._

.

.

Maaf, openingnya ga jelas. Niatnya sih mau buat angst, tapi tau dah berhasil apa kaga :v

* * *

Daehyun berupaya menghentikan kejadian brutal Youngjae. Segalanya berserakan, hancur berkeping-keping, dan semrawutan. Youngjae marah pada takdirnya. Seharusnya kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya ia bernapas. Ia terlalu hina untuk meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di atas sana. Kenapa semuanya terjadi padanya? Dirinya tak habis pikir. Hanya pekikan yang berputar-putar di benak dan perasaan bersalah yang menghantunya. Ini suatu pengkhianatan untuk dirinya yang tetap hidup sementara semua orang terkasihnya pergi ke surga tanpa dirinya. Ia muak karena masih merasakan dunia. Tak adil. Ia tak pantas hidup kini.

"Daehyun, lepaskan aku!" Youngjae memberontak pada tangan kekar yang menghentikannya. Mencoba melepas penggaman laki-laki itu dan segera menggores pecahan kaca pada pergelangannya. Ia sepatutnya mati. Segala yang berbau dunia serasa menghakimi dirinya yang mengkhianati kematian keluarganya.

"Youngjae, aku mohon." Daehyun masih mencengkram kuat tubuh Youngjae. Menunggu Youngjae menjatuhkan pecahan botol beling itu ke tanah dan mendengarkannya. Youngjae tak tinggal diam. Ia terus menggoyahkan pelukan erat Daehyun yang bahkan semakin melukai hatinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia seperti ini padaku? Apa ia ingin membuatku mati perlahan? – gejolak laki-laki berparas indah itu membatin.

"Daehyun _-ssi_ , kau harusnya bunuh aku juga! Kau harusnya bunuh aku juga keluargaku! Kau tak pantas membiarkan laki-laki buta ini hidup!" Youngjae tak ingin diam. Ia terus melawan segala upaya Daehyun untuk menghentikannya. Pelupuknya sudah penuh oleh air mata. Berkali-kali ia bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa Daehyun berubah seperti ini?

"Youngjae," napasnya memburu. Tenaganya terkuras perlahan berkat penolakan Youngjae atas dirinya. "Biarkan aku membayar semua salahku."

"Tidak! Kau harus bunuh aku! Adikku pasti ketakutan disana. Aku harus ikut dengannya. D, Daehyun _-ssi.._ adikku.. _hiks_.."

Youngjae terus mengayunkan kaca itu liar pada udara. Ia berusaha membalik untuk meminta pria itu membunuhnya. Youngjae tenggelam dalam egonya sendiri. Perasaan ingin mati selalu menggerogot dan ia ingin segalanya cepat berakhir. Entah apa alasan kuat Daehyun untuk menahan dirinya untuk bertahan. Kalau Daehyun ada dalam posisi ini sebenarnya. Pasti ia rasakan rasa ketakutan yang hebat. Tapi kembali ia tegaskan, _'Apa alasan kuat dia menahannya?'_

"DAEHYUN HENTIKAN AKU MUAK D –"

 _Jleb.._

Mata lelaki itu membola. Bersamaan dengan mata Daehyun yang tertegun kejut. Bukan Youngjae. Tapi, kaca itu.. menusuk perut Daehyun. Ia tak sengaja. Sungguh, harusnya dirinya yang terluka.

Lelaki itu melangkah mundur selangkah. Ketika pelukan Daehyun akhirnya mengendur dan ia meringsut di ubin. Ia tak sengaja melukainya, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia yang harusnya mati, bukan dirinya.

"J-jae..." Daehyun menyentuhkan tangannya pada permukaan kaca yang menusuk dalam tubuhnya.

Dirinya bergetar hebat, tangannya terlebih lagi. Karena ia adalah salah satu tersangka yang menusuk Daehyun tanpa kehendaknya. Ini reflek, harusnya dirinya yang tersungkur. Bukan dia. Apa yang salah dengan sarafnya. Ini kesalahan yang terlalu fatal. Youngjae bersalah.

"S, seandainya a-aku belum.. membayar h-hutangku. M, maaf."

"D, dae, tidak! Bukan kamu yang mati! _Yak!_ Daehyun- _ssi, ireona!_ "

Daehyun menggenggam pecahan kaca yang ada di perutnya. Berusaha mengeluarkan kaca itu dari tubuhnya, tetapi sudah terlanjur kaca itu menusuk dalam tubuhnya. Jemari panjangnya yang ternoda bercak darah itu meraba pada benda asing yang ada di perutnya.

' _Srekk..'_

"ARGH….! –"

Daehyun menariknya dari perut. Darah semakin mengalir dari tubuhnya. Daehyun terengah dan hanya memandangi sekelilingnya pasrah. Dan mata itu tertuju pada kemeja putihnya yang berlumur darah dan tangannya yang kotor. Ia meringis kesakitan dan perlahan-lahan kehabisan banyak darah. Setelah fase yang menyakitkannya itu selesai, mata Daehyun akhirnya terhenti pada siluet Youngjae. Tersenyum, dengan sesudut bibirnya yang memucat. Youngjae terus memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

Dan perlahan, ketika siluet Youngjae berjalan mendekat – suara pekikan dan pandangannya memudar.

 _Brugh .._

* * *

Derap besar memantul-mantul pada lantai kamar seorang lelaki yang masih mengarungi mimpinya. Hari masih terlalu dini hingga lelaki itu tak kuasa membangunkan Youngjae yang tertidur lelap. Decitan kasur yang mengempis tak membuat lelaki itu terbangun. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan mencium rambut Youngjae yang menguar harum apel segar.

Tak bersuara, ia hanya mengamati punggungnya yang naik turun mengikuti tempo. Ada perasaan mengiris-ngiris relung. Ia menatap nanar sekaligus tersenyum.

"Youngjae, kau harus berbahagia setelah ini." Daehyun hampir saja melayangkan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Youngjae. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, membiarkan tangannya melayang beberapa detik dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Daehyun berjalan keluar. Menggeser pintu perlahan dan senyap kembali menyerbu. Lima menit telah berlalu. Lelaki itu membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia mendengarkan segalanya. Youngjae menegakkan tubuhnya pada punggung kasur. Merenung dan mencerna kata-kata tadi. Syukurlah Daehyun tak menyadari dirinya yang masih terjaga. _Ada apa dengan semua ini?_

 _Ting.. Tong.._

Youngjae yang ada di dapur akhirnya menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mencuci piring-piring yang ada di bak cucinya. Ia tertegun beberapa saat. Dan ia memutuskan untuk segera membilas tangannya.

 _Ting.. Tong.._

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Youngjae mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya basahnya pada wastafel. Lalu berjalan gontai menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya. Ia tak butuh tongkat jika itu adalah tempat ia tinggal. Ia sudah hafal semua.

 _Kriiett.._

" _Ye, nuguseyeo?"_

Youngjae tersenyum lebar, ini adalah berita yang sangat membahagiakan pastinya. Ia tak menyangka jika ada orang yang baik hati mendonorkan matanya untuk Youngjae.

"Sungguh? Astaga, Daehyun pasti sangat senang mendengarnya."

Senyum masam wanita yang ada di seberang sofanya itu tak kentara oleh Youngjae. Ia sangat-sangatlah berbahagia. Ia akan kembali mengingat segala-gala tentang warna, tulisan yang berderetan di buku-buku tebal, tentang warna langit, dan – dapat melihat wajah Jung Daehyun. Itu adalah hal yang paling ia dambakan.

Perempuan dengan suara lembut itu berujar, "Seminggu lagi kau akan menjalankan operasi. Aku harap kau jaga kondisimu."

"P-pasti. Terima kasih, dok. Aku sangat senang."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Dokter bersuara indah itu akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya. Mengepakkan jas putihnya dan menenteng tasnya pada tangan. Youngjae menjengitkan kakinya tak tenang. Tak habisnya tersenyum senang dan bersyukur. Ia ikut berdiri dari bangku sofa. Menunduk dalam untuk memberikan ucapan terima kasih sekaligus selamat tinggal padanya. Entah perasaan apa ini, tapi Youngjae sangatlah berdebar menunggunya. Perasaan ini lebih mirip seperti ketika ia mendapat hadiah yang orang tuanya beri ketika umurnya 4 tahun. Perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Dokter itu mengingat sesuatu, tepat ketika ia tengah membuka kenop pintu keluar.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan namaku," dokter itu kembali memutar badannya, suara _high heels_ -nya jelas berdecit beraduan dengan lantai. "Namaku Dokter Jung. Hani Jung."

Youngjae tersenyum, "Kau punya marga yang sama dengan Daehyun."

Terdengar derapnya kembali menghampiri Youngjae yang masih berdiri di depan sofanya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan dengan berjongkok agar sejajar dengan posisi dudukku. Dia dengan lembut membuka tangannya, lalu memberikan secarik kertas kecil pada telapaknya. Lalu kembali menutup kepalan tangan Youngjae agar tak menjatuhkannya. "Itu, kartu namaku dan beberapa pesanku untuk jaga-jaga. Berikan pada Daehyun- _ssi._ Salam dariku."

* * *

"Dae, tadi pagi ada dokter yang datang kesini. Dia bilang ada pendonor untukku," lelaki itu tersenyum tulus, bahagia bukan main. Ia tak sabar untuk dapat melihat langsung wajah Daehyun tercinta. "Aku menaruh kartu nama dan pesannya di nakasku."

Daehyun hanya menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Mendekatkan tangan hangat Youngjae kembali pada wajahnya dan menciumnya seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, ia terdiam. Tak cerewet seperti biasanya ataupun membuka mulut. Dan mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan teliti.

"D-dae, ada apa? Kau tidak senang?"

Daehyun melepas genggaman tangannya dan meletakkan di atas pundak. "Tentu saja aku sangat senang!"

"Dae, aku bersyukur memilikimu." Youngjae memeluk erat laki-laki itu. Menenggelamkan wajah pada pundak.

"Aku yang beruntung memilikimu." Daehyun mencium surai Youngjae lebih lama. Youngjae bahkan tak dapat keluar dari penjara kecil yang ia buat. Membuat lelaki itu hanya pasrah dalam pelukannya.

Terang saja, ia tak tahu ada apa gerangan dengan kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini – firasat buruk ini. Ia terus berdoa yang terbaik untuknya. Agar Daehyun terus sehat dan bahagia. Dan ia berharap, segala hal aneh yang ia pikirkan adalah seutuhnya salah. Daehyun melepas pelukannya, bergegas untuk mengencangkan syal pastelnya dan merapihkan _sweater_ yang ia kenakan.

Daehyun merentangkan tongkat Youngjae. Membawa Youngjae pada gandengan tangannya agar ia tak pergi jauh atau terjatuh. Kencan pertama mereka, setelah sekian lama Youngjae terkurung selama dua tahun di apartemen. Ya, Daehyun mengurungnya. Dan tak ada lagi alasan Daehyun akan mengikatnya di kamar jika dirinya berusaha keluar dari sana. Pria ini adalah salah satu pria yang overprotektif tingkat ekstrim. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, katanya ini demi keamanannya. Walau kenyataannya, Youngjae sering ngeri akan ancaman yang kerap Daehyun lontarkan.

Daehyun membukakan pintu bagi Youngjae, tepat pada pintu sebelah pengemudi. Mengusap pucuk kepalanya dan kembali menutup pintu mobil. Ia berlari menuju kursi kemudinya dan segera menyalakan mesin.

"Kita berangkat." mobil pun melaju dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat _basement_ apartemen-nya.

Daehyun terus menggenggam tangan Youngjae disepanjang perjalanan. Ia selalu menyibakkan surai-surai Youngjae yang terjatuh pada wajahnya. Bak orang yang akan kehilangan. Youngjae dapat merasakan perasaan berkabung yang menyelimuti Daehyun. Namun sungguh Youngjae tak ingin mengamini. Terlalu menakutkan jika akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Daehyun terus menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat-erat di setiap lagkahnya. Mengaitkan tangan mereka dan berjalan berdampingan. Aroma semerbak gula-gula yang pertama menyambutnya, dan berondong-berondong jagung yang berbunyian meletup-letup. Karnival, entah sejak kapan terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke tempat ini. Semua yang berbau karnival selalu mengingatkan tentang wajah keluarganya. Ia masih ingat ketika ibu menggenggam tangannya agar tak menjauh. Ayah yang menggendong adiknya pada pundak bidang dan tegapnya. Dan adiknya yang merengek agar ibu membolehkannya untuk membeli banyak gulali.

"Youngjae, ada barang disini yang ingin kubelikan untukmu." Youngjae hanya mengikuti kemana Daehyun menuntun. Pria itu kini berubah layaknya bocah tujuh tahun yang meminta kembang gula. Daehyun membawanya pada sebuah toko sebelum mereka pergi ke wahana.

Suara lonceng pintu terdengar, dan sambutan dari si penjaga toko semakin menyakinkan Youngjae. Jika ia berada di sebuah toko sekarang.

" _Ahjussi,_ boleh aku melihat barang yang kemarin aku pesan?" Daehyun membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, Jung Hyunjae- _ssi?_ Biar aku ambilkan, tunggu sebentar."

Daehyun membalasnya dengan senyum ramah, menunggu si pemilik toko kembali dengan tak sabar. _"Hyunjae?"_ lirihnya.

" _Nama anak kita. Hhhhh. Kau suka?"_ Daehyun terkikik. Youngjae rasa Daehyun kembali pada dirinya sekarang. Youngjae seharusnya tak heran dengan nama Daehyun yang kerap berganti-ganti. Tapi yang kali ini, ia menggunakan nama _kita_?

Youngjae mencubit pinggang Daehyun dengan keras, hingga membuat Daehyun mengaduh. Daehyun selalu punya tawa yang menenangkan.

"Tuan, ini." Daehyun membungkus tangan Youngjae untuk menyudahi penyiksaan kecilnya. Mengangguk kepada penjaga toko dan mengambil jam itu dari wadahnya. Youngjae pun terdiam setelah itu. Pria manis itu menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku akan langsung memakaikannya,"

Daehyun dengan lembut menarik tangan Youngjae, menggulung lengan bajunya dan melingkarkan sesuatu pada pergelangannya. Youngjae mengernyit. Firasatnya berkata kalau ia sedang dipakaikan sebuah jam tangan, "Sangat cocok untukmu."

"Dae, kau yakin membelikanku ini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Kau akan melihat betapa cantiknya jam tangan ini ketika kau bisa melihat lagi. Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya untukku."

Youngjae memindai jam tangannya, tersenyum dan tahu jika Daehyun sangat ingin ia memakainya.

Bingkai jam dengan detail rumit, dengan suara dentingan lemah itu melebarkan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. "Terimakasih, Dae."

"Kencan pertama kita, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku senang," ujar Youngjae sembari tak lepas menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang sibuk merapihkannya. "Tapi kau banyak berubah, Dae."

"Aku kini mengijinkanmu keluar. Kau tak merasa bahagia?" pria itu melepas syal yang melingkar pada leher Youngjae. Youngjae tak mengerti apa hal yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

Youngjae terus menggenggam jam tangan pemberian dari Daehyun. Tak banyak hal yang ia tahu, kecuali suara detak jarum yang beraturan dan tangannya yang dilingkari. Namun seperti katanya ketika matanya dapat kembali melihat, ia dapat lihat betapa indah detik jarum jam bergerak yang ia beli di toko itu dan betapa manisnya jam itu mengalung pada pergelangannya. Daehyun dan Youngjae sempat terdiam.

"Dae, apa kau tahu siapa pendonorku?" ujarnya mendadak.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Youngjae kembali.

"Itu melanggar kode etik seorang dokter dan pendonornya, _arra_?"

Youngjae bungkam. Lama sekali sepasang sejoli itu terdiam

"Dae," Youngjae meremas kemeja Daehyun. "Apa ini balasan _hutang_ -nya?"

Tangan Daehyun entah sejak kapan mengepal kuat. Ia menghela kasar dan bersiap diri kalau Youngjae akan tahu lebih awal, "Kau tak dikurung lagi di apartemen ini, itu hadiah dari–"

"Kau tahu kan siapa yang mendonorkannya?" Daehyun berhenti melepas syal Youngjae. Menggantung tangan pada kedua belah helai syalnya tanpa suara dalam waktu yang sedikit lama. Daehyun memilah kata apa yang akan dilontarkannya bahkan malah berniat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu sama sekali.

"Tidak." Tangannya masih fokus melepas kardigan Youngjae. Ia tak peduli apapun sekarang ini tanpa tahu kalau _liquid_ bening lolos dari mata Youngjae.

"I-tu… kau?"

Daehyun bungkam. Youngjae menangis dalam diam, kepalan tangan Daehyun yang bergetar dan mata dingin membuktikan jika semua katanya adalah bohong. Daehyun tengah berbohong padanya. Dan Youngjae cemas.

Youngjae menggeleng cepat, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tahu ada hal yang lain dari seorang Daehyun. "Dae, kau tak boleh pergi.. _hiks_.." pukulan keras pertama berhasil meloloskan airmata semakin deras.

Daehyun bergeming. Lama hingga suara tangis nyaring terdengar jelas.

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan begini caramu untuk membayarnya. D, dae, aku.. m, mohon, _hiks_."

Pukulan kedua dan ketiga dan seterusnya telah berhasil membuat Youngjae gila. Ia dengan sadisnya memukul-mukulkan segala rasa sedihnya pada tambatannya. Orang yang membuatnya hidup. Orang yang berhasil membuat ia mengenal warna kehidupan. Pria yang pertama kalinya memperkenalkan cinta dengan suka duka. Dan ini adalah bukan kali pertamanya ia harus kehilangan segalanya. Yang pertama – matanya. Kedua – Keluarganya. Dan ketiga – Jung Daehyun. Daehyun hanya terdiam, menerima semua pukulan Youngjae dan umpatannya.

Segalanya Daehyun terima.

Termasuk kenyataan jika ia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Daehyun, aku membencimu. Tak usah ada acara kencan pertama kalau di hari selanjutnya aku akan kehilanganmu! Tak usah kau katakan aku bebas darimu kalau kau berakhir dengan mati tak tenang. Dae! Aku tak tahu apapun tentang apa yang ada dipikiranmu! Aku cuma bisa merasakanmu! Kau pikir hanya dengan merabamu dapat memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku? Keparat, bahkan aku tak bisa melihatmu!" Youngjae merosot begitu saja pada lantai, menutup isakannya dengan telapak dan mengutuk segala nahas yang menderanya. Ia tak sanggup.

Daehyun berjongkok menghampiri, membawa lelakinya pada pelukan dan berbisik pelan menenangkan.

"Youngjae," lirihnya. "Aku sudah banyak melarikan diri."

Lelaki itu setia mendengar dengan derai tangis, hidupnya tak berarti lagi. Pikirannya melayang, ketika prianya pergi. Apakah sanggup ia membuka pintu hati untuk orang lain? Ketika prianya pergi. Apakah sanggup ia menjalanin hidup yang penuh warna namun hampa? Ketika prianya pergi. Apakah segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa dan ia masih bisa menunggu ajalnya yang akan membawa dirinya kembali pada Daehyun?

"K, kau tak boleh pergi. Apapun alasannya, kau tak boleh pergi.." Youngjae memelukkan tangannya erat pada leher jenjang Daehyun. Youngjae mencium roma tubuh Daehyun dalam. Ia tak kuasa menjalani hari yang menyesakkan tanpa Jung Daehyun disampingnya.

"Enam hari lagi," Daehyun menghela napas, suaranya terdengar pilu. "..adalah eksekusiku. Aku menyerahkan diri."

Runtuh sudah segala harapannya untuk menahannya. Tak ada celah yang dapat menghentikan Daehyun. Segalanya berubah menjadi runyam. Lelehan air mata Youngjae tumpah pada pundak Daehyun. Youngjae tak sanggup lagi buka mulut. Terang saja ini bukanlah harapannya. Bahkan tak ada kesempatan untuk Youngjae melihatnya sekali saja.

Youngjae semakin terisak, semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar Daehyun dan membiarkan segala derainya membasahi pakaian Daehyun. Sejahat apapun sosok Daehyun, ia tetap mencintainya. Bahkan berapapun nyawa yang tengah direnggutnya, Youngjae tetap mencintainya. Egois, ia akui dirinya adalah orang yang paling egois. Di dunia ini, pasti hanya dirinyalah yang membiarkan seorang tak berperasaan dan psikopat hidup bersamanya. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping. Ketika kenyataan harus menyapanya. Bahkan menghempas segala ekspetasinya.

Youngjae tak dapat menerima..

 _Daehyun, aku ingin menghentikan waktu._

* * *

Ada lima tahap yang dilewati orang yang berduka setelah ditinggal mati orang yang dikasihinya; penyangkalan, amarah, tawar-menawar, depresi, dan penerimaan. Seperti yang telah dikutip Elizabeth Kotner Ross dan apa yang telah kutemukan dalam buku _"Slammed"._ Tahapan itu semua tak terlewatkan. Bahkan terlampau lama aku bisa melewati satu fasenya.

Dan sekarang, aku telah mencapai fase penerimaan. Tinggal mengenang hal-hal baik yang telah aku dan Daehyun lalui. Mengingat suhu tubuh Daehyun yang terasa menggigil setiap saat. Dan cara dia benar-benar mencintaiku hingga akhir hayatnya. Ketika seseorang yang sangat jahat berhenti melakukan keburukannya. Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan rasa haus akan keburukan kalau bukan karena… cinta – kasih sayang yang mengorbankan apapun. Aku tak tahu sebesar apa Daehyun mencintaiku. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku berani taruhan jika dia adalah laki-laki yang paling aku cintai dari pertama kami bertemu hingga kini ia ada di surga sana.

Aku sekarang dapat membaca, tahu jika udara tidak berwarna seperti yang kuduga, dan warna langit itu indah. Aku memang terlalu banyak tak tahu apa saja yang ada di dunia karena kebutaanku. Tapi Hani sangat baik untuk mengajariku – adik Jung Daehyun.

Sempat aku terkejut pada pengakuan Hani, bahwa dia adalah adik kandung dari kekasihku – Jung Daehyun. Mereka hampir punya bentuk wajah yang sama. Dan aku pikir cara mereka bersikap pun hampir mirip. Dia banyak menunjukkanku album foto mereka ketika mereka masih kecil. Mereka sangatlah selaras. Baik cara mereka tersenyum bahkan sikap kepemilikan mereka yang kuat. Aku senang berada di dekat Hani. Seperti masih ada Daehyun di sampingku. Perhatiannya, sangat membuat ia jadi mirip dengan kakaknya.

Aku kembali meraih semua berkas-berkasku yang berserakan di meja. Menepuk-nepuk sisi mapku dan kembali merangkulnya pada tangan kananku. Kusesap _vanilla latte-_ ku untuk terakhir kalinya dan beranjak dari bangku minimalis yang kududuki. _Interview-_ ku akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Aku amat bersyukur karena Hani memberikan les privat untukku dan alhasil aku bahkan bisa mendapat ijazah SMA berkatnya. Aku pernah berhenti dari sekolah luar biasa pemerintah. Hanya selesai hingga SMP, ya kupikir setelah bertemu Daehyun. Aku tak ingin banyak merepotkannya, aku juga harus bekerja.

 _Drrtt.. drrtt.._

Aku mengecek ponselku, dan mendapati Hani yang menelponku. _Klik._

" _Yeoboseyo?" / "Hyung,_ kau yakin mau bekerja? Astaga _hyung,_ apa aku kurang bisa memperhatikanmu?"

"Kau perempuan, Hani. Panggil aku _oppa._ "/ " _Shireo,_ bahkan Daehyun _hyung_ tidak protes. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku. _Hyuuunnggg!_ "

Rengek Hani berhasil membuat kikikku lepas, "Iya, kau kurang memberiku _pizza_ dan banyak _coke_ untukku. Kau jahat." / " _Hyung,_ itu tak baik kalau kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsinya. Aku dokter. Percayalah, _hyung._ "

"Tidak, aku akan tetap bekerja." / " _Hyung,_ kau sama keras kepalanya dengan si Daehyun itu. _Aish."_

"Heh, heh, dia kekasihku dan kau adiknya. Kau mau dia mengutukmu dari surga sana?" / "Ck, udahlah. Sukses untuk _inteview-_ mu, _hyung._ Ah, dan perlu diingat. Akan kukutuk balik dia ketika aku di surga. Haha. _Pai, hyung!_ " _Klik._

Kembali kusakukan ponselku kedalam jasku. Hani benar-benar berhasil membuat _mood_ dan semangatnya melonjak drastis. _The Power of Hani._ Aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti. Aku pikir sekotak _cheesecake_ bisa jadi tanda terima kasihku pada Hani.

Aku barusaja benar-benar beranjak dari meja cafe dan segera bergegas ke pintu keluar cafe dengan langkah cepat. Aku tak boleh terlambat untuk ini. Aku harus bisa masuk pekerjaan. Apapun, yang penting aku bekerja. Aku mengusap sejenak polaroid yang terjepit _paper clip_ biru dengan rapih di depan map _interview_ -ku tanpa menghentikan langkahku. Potret seorang Daehyun. Aku menemukannya di selipan buku-bukunya dan beberapa fotoku di novel yang kadang sering ia bawa. Bodohnya aku dulu tak menyadari betapa banyak Daehyun memotretnya – kebanyakan saat ia tidur, sih. Aku melangkah tanpa ragu ke pintu keluar. Aku yakin, Daehyun sedang mengawasiku. Ia tengah tersenyum melihat diriku dari surga sana dan senantiasa menungguku disana. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya.

" _Jeogiyo!"_ suara itu tiba-tiba membuatku terhenti. "Jam tangan-mu!"

Aku buru-buru mengecek pergelangan tanganku. Benar, aku meninggalkannya. Ya ampun, Daehyun pasti akan mengoceh panjang lebar jika tahu keteloran Youngjae yang keribuan kali.

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya – batinku. Aku membalik cepat, segera memastikan suara yang memanggilnya dan aku seutuhnya terperajat. Aku menjatuhkan begitu saja map merah muda yang ada di tangan. Menahan napas beberapa saat dan tak dapat berpikir lagi. Ini tidak mungkin. Nyaris mustahil. Bahkan jika ini nyata terjadi ini adalah mukzijat.

"Maaf,Anda meninggalkan jam tangan Anda di meja." Youngjae membeku untuk beberapa saat. Waktu rasanya berhenti. Segalanya berubah menjadi sayup. Hanya suara dan mataku yang terkunci padanya. Ini gila. Ini pastilah delusi.

Youngjae masih mencerna pikirannya dan juga matanya. Mungkinkah karena ini bukanlah matanya sehingga ia jadi banyak berspekulasi bahwa semua pandangannya tentang lelaki adalah sama. Tidak, tapi ini berbeda. Aku berkali-kali mengecek polaroid-ku. Berkali-kali hingga aku sendiri lelah untuk mengembalikan ingatanku. Bahkan aku tahu jika ia risih dipandang seperti itu. Ini salah, pasti salah. Tidak, mana ada reinkarnasi? Aku bukan penganut Budha dan aku tak percaya ini. Otaknya barang kali konslet.

Mataku menatapnya; dari mata, hidung, belahan bibir, hingga dagunya.

" _D, Daeh.. hyun?"_

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _Author's Note :_

OI BBY! Aku tepatin janji saya buat publish ff ini hari ini. Ok, buat sesi kali ini aku bakal jelasin tentang pertanyaan ;

.

 _ **"Kenapa Daehyun bunuh keluarga Youngjae?"**_

.

Usut punya usut, awalnya emang aku belum tau alesannya. Tapi beberapa hari lalu aku cari iseng _search_ tentang _"Gangguan Kepribadian"_. Yup, dan akhirnya kau ada ide buat alasan kenapa Daehyun tega lakuin itu ke Youngjae. Mau aku buat chap lagi tapi hamba ga kuat buat lanjutin. Mari kita _move on_ dari ff ini karena banyak ff saya yang terbengkalai.

Penyebab dibunuhnya keluarga Youngjae, adalah... anak kedua dari keluarga Yoo – Ya, adik Youngjae sendiri.

Dia mengalami kelainan jiwa yang dinamai "Gangguan Kepribadian Dependen" yang bisa dibilang, untuk penderita kondisi ini akan merasa sangat tergantung pada orang lain dalam hal apa pun. Mereka tidak bisa hidup mandiri dan selalu diliputi rasa takut akan ditinggalkan orang lain. Salah satu cerita dari Dr. Frist pernah bahas masalah penyakit ini tapi aku lupa di episode yang mana.

Kok bisa?

Aku belum jelasin ke pembaca, kalau adik Youngjae itu akan dimasukkan ke asrama. Entah mungkin karena dia tidak mau merasa ditinggal keluarganya, seorang penyandang gangguan kepribadian dependen ini kadang terlalu over-protektif, manja, dan melakukan apapun untuk orang tersayangnya. Keluarga Yoo, pingin adik Youngjae masuk asrama karena berpikir itu jalan satu-satunya supaya adik Youngjae ini hidup mandiri. Ya, tanpa tahu kalau Adik Youngjae mengidap gangguan kepibadian dependen tadi. Adik Youngjae banyak berspekulasi, berpikir kalau keluarganya mau meninggalkannya. Dia kehabisan akal, dan berujung ke kematian keluarga Yoo – kecuali Youngjae.

Nah, profesi Daehyun adalah... pembunuh. Bukan demi bayaran. _No,_ Daehyun bukan pembunuh bayaran. Motivasi dia adalah untuk mengakhiri kehidupan manusia yang menderita. Orang tua mereka – Hani juga Daehyun – dulunya pernah bunuh diri di depan kedua anak mereka. Dan tanpa sadar pikiran buat jadi pembunuh dengan embel-embel kedamaian itu tercetus. Aku ga tau sih apa namanya, tapi kalo ga salah dan sok tau, namanya _curator._ Setiap orang bebas untuk minta pertolongan dia, kebanyakan klien dia adalah orang yang punya pengidap penyakit akut, orang yang ngerasa putus asa, banyak lagi. salah satunya, Adik Youngjae.

Dan...

Dimulailah cerita cinta mereka, Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Takdir dari Tuhan untuk dipertemukan melalui dosa.

Takdir dari Tuhan untuk berhenti.

Takdir dari Tuhan mengerti jika selama ini dia salah.

.

.

.

.

Ok, dengan ini. Dengan sepenuh hati dan bangga, dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur getir. Aku mengubah _username_ akun ini;

 _" daejae bae "_

Aku yang munafik ini memohon maaf. Saya tidak menepati janji saya untuk berhenti sampai disini. Saya, mengurungkan diri untuk melarikan diri. Saya munafik, saya paham. Tapi biarkan kemunafikan saya ini jadi penyemangat kecil buat diri saya dan jadi korek api yang menyalakan api diri saya. Untuk menjadi koreksi saya, untuk tidak terus melarikan diri dan membiarkan saya mengukir masa lalu lewat karya saya.

.

.

Ok, Jungie bakal bales semua review kalian dari dari chapter pertama sampai akhir :

 **Jokemato DaeJae :**

Pertanyaan pertama udah kejawab ya eon :v kalo masalah bener-bener buta aku belum tau secara medisnya. mager adeq nyari referensinya. tapi udah kejawab juga deng (?) udah selesei ya eon;; jan minta sequelnya, capek;; dan makasih bangettttt buat baca ff jungie ini TT

 **Ad.W :**

Beb, ampe sekarang - ulangan masih jadi momok buat jungie TT sumpah apaan dah bagusnya dari ff abal ini TT author tidak berfaedah. dia pembunuh bayaran? udah aku jawab ya di a/n tadi. maaf gabisa dimasukin cerita TT

 **Araxxi :**

Dekkkkkk, jangan jadi pembunuh dek. Kamu ga bole nakal sama umma. Nanti aku sentil pake senapan *eh?* awas bunuh umma, tak bales di akhirat hohohohohohohoho

 **kyuwiw :**

iya... buta;; buta akan cintamu - ea!

 **Cahyono :**

udah selese mas;;;;;; baca lanjutannya ya mas;;;;

 **Damchoo :**

Yang buta Youngjae sayang, bukan Daehyun hehe. Banyak typo ya? sori aku ga edit karena capek banget ngutatin ff ini berminggu-minggu;;; maafkan;;;;

 **Lydaejae :**

pertanyaan 1, _pass._ pertanyaan 2, _pass *jahat*._ pertanyaan 3, _pass *udah tentu ada terus ini mah ga tak edit*._ Pertanyaan 4, cie yang nikmatin - awas minta nambah _*eh?*._ Pertanyaan 5, udah ya eon di cek summarynya juseyong~

 **Cito :**

OI CITO~~ Kamu anak farmasi ya? Ih, pantes aku pengen _cito_ untuk mencintai kamu _*ditabok emaknya* (cito = segera)._ Kamu author baru ya? aku kemarin gosipin sama author Ly wkwkwkwkwkwk _*jujur sekali*_ kamu speechless ya? astaga, kamu terpesona sama cantiknya aku? ihhh, cito gitu deh;; jadi pengen _cito_ nikahin kamu.

 _/kok malah jadi ajang godain cito sih?/_

 **ZulfaAhn :**

Halo bebeb, kamu spam review ampe 3 biji ya say :'* ini tempat review neng bukan lapak wkwkwk canda. makasih reviewnya.

 **jokematodj :**

Eon, males login ya eon? wkwkwk. udah kan eon? selesai? wkwkwk. Makasih udh review ampe dua kali eon TT terhura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **BONUS (+)**_

* * *

Hani dikasih surat dari adik/ortu yjae buat bunuh mereka dari Daehyun. Youngjae disuruh kasih tau pas 3 tahun kematian Daehyun.

Siratan getir memenuhi kotak lensa seorang gadis yang tengah mengaitkan sebuah kertas usang pada tangannya. Maniknya masih mengandung kaca dan butiran _liquid_ dalamnya. Tangannya yang penuh itu tak berhenti terguncang, ada banyak rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

' _Beri tahu ini – setelah tiga tahun…'_

Siluet itu kembali terbayang-bayang dalam memori gadis itu, Hani Jung. Terekam samar namun suara itu utuh dalam kenangannya. Hani masih mengingat; senyumnya yang tak gentar, tangannya yang merentang tanpa rasa takut.

" _H, hyung…_ aku tak bisa –"

Jemari kecil dan panjangnya menyibak rambut yang terbasahi air mata dengan gemetar. Punggung tangannya kini menghapus jejak air matanya terbata.

' _Aku mohon, selamatkan kami.'_

Hani membaca satu kalimat yang tertulis disana. Dengan teliti. Hanya itu – dan sebuah alamat rumah. Bergeming. Kertas itu kembali terlempar pada nakasnya, tergeletak disebelah amplop lusuh yang hampir menguning. Hani mengusap dan memangku dagu. Mengusap-usap dengan gerakan gelisah. Kardigan hitamnya tetap melambai lemah, sama menyirat pilu.

Surai pendeknya menyentuh bahu. Ia mendongak frustrasi. Lalu, dengan cepat ia merogoh amplop di sana. Terdapat dua foto; sebuah keluarga bahagia – ayah, ibu, dan kedua anaknya, satunya anak dengan seragam menengah pertamanya –

' _Kriet..'_

"Hani- _ya_ , kita jadi kan ke tempat Daehyun?" sebuah laki-laki muncul dari balik daun pintu dengan sebuah buket – bunga _baby breath_ yang cantik nan damai.

Terkejut. Wanita itu langsung membelakangi nakasnya, tangannya bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

" _N, ne.._ kita akan ke sana."

Senyum mengembang, hingga sebagian matanya tertutup. "Ku tunggu di luar –"

" _Hyung!"_ panggil Hani kembali.

"…"

".."

"."

"Aku perlu bicara."


End file.
